


Rain and Happy Beginnings

by alliebird58



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliebird58/pseuds/alliebird58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Their wedding day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain and Happy Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This was incredibly fun to write, no lies. Fluff is my favorite. Reviews are like snuggly hugs.

It was raining, that’s what Merida remembered thinking when she woke that morning. And it was not the light, trickling raindrops that made the grass sparkle and gleam, no, this was the kind of rain that washed out everything and made the sky look dismal and angry. She rose from her bed, glaring out the window at the land, silently willing the sun to magically appear. To be honest, she should have guessed this was what would happen, springtime in the highlands brought with it rain more days than naught. 

“If you keep that sour expression on your face it will freeze that way, and what an unbecoming look for a queen,” she heard a voice from the doorway speak softly. Merida turned to see her mother walking into the room, shutting the door behind her.

“Should have known it would rain. Why didn’t anybody convince me to pick a nice summer day for this blasted thing?” Merida grumbled, seating herself in the large armchair placed before the warm fire. 

Elinor chuckled at her daughter, “I believe we all mentioned this possibility to you, daughter, but when you have your mind set on something ‘tis easier to move a mountain than it is to convince you otherwise.” 

Merida sighed and closed her eye, enjoying the quiet of the room (she was sure quiet would be a rarity in the coming hours) and the warmth of the fire on her face. When she opened her eyes, she saw her mother starring out the window, a look of peace on her face. Elinor turned back towards her daughter, a small smile gracing her featured, “Are you ready, my darling?” She asked, eyes alight. Merida paused, thinking through the last five years leading up to this day, and grinned. 

“Absolutely.” 

And with that, the flurry of the day began. 

It took the queen very nearly three hours, and the help of nine ladies maids, to be deemed ready for such a grand occasion. Merida had been poked and prodded with so many different tools that she vaguely wondered if this was what it felt like to be a cow or a horse - being directed this way and that and told to do this and that and no, absolutely do not touch your hair again or I will tie your hands behind your back. 

That last one had been her mother.

But when she was finally told she was done, and stood in front of her large mirror that took residence in the corner of her room, she was surprised to see the woman starring back at her. Her gown was a soft white, with long, full sleeves and a flowing skirt, worked through with light green and gold embroidery. It was one of the most magnificent things that had ever graced her frame, she was sure. Her hair was left down, and small, white flowers had been woven into her curls, with a floral crown situated atop her head. 

She had fought quite a battle with, well, everyone, to be allowed to forego her royal crown in exchange for something softer. Merida had told them all firmly that she wanted this day to be less about Queen Merida, and more about just Merida. Many did not understand such a distinction, and with those individuals she simply pulled rank (what use was it being the queen if she didn’t get to do so once in a while?) When she had earnestly told her mother the simple explanation, Elinor had smiled and said she was behind her daughter completely. 

Merida had been asked to be left alone for a few minutes once her preparations were completed, and all at once the hustle of the room diminished to the stillness of her own breath. She walked back to the window once more, seeing her reflection in the rainy hillside beyond her window and she sighed. Today was a day that she never thought would come. She was so dedicated to ruling that she had put her own heart on standby for an incredible amount of time. But here she was.

She heard the door swing open again and saw her mother once more, dressed splendidly for the event - it wasn’t every day that the queen got married after all. She stood in the doorway for a moment, just staring, when Merida saw tears brimming in her mother’s eyes. 

“What’s th’ matter?” She made her way over to her mom, concerned and more than a little confused. Elinor beamed, eyes still shining with unshed tears. 

“Oh my daughter, I was just thinking how your father would think you are the most beautiful thing in the entire world right now.” And that made Merida’s eyes well with water. She had dreamed of this day many times when she was a wee lass, and more than anything she wished her dad could be here besides her today. In what was entirely an unexpected show of emotion from the otherwise stoic queen, Merida threw herself into her mother’s arms, wrapping herself up in the warmth of the embrace.

“I miss him so much, I wish he were here.” And Merida could feel the tears slipping down her face. While she hadn’t dared to dream this day would come, she certainly never dreamed that it would happen without her father by her side. 

“I know, my darling daughter, but he’s here in spirit, I know it. And he would be so proud of you and everything you’ve done.” Merida could hear the truth and honesty ringing in her mother’s words, and she smiled. Elinor pulled her daughter out of her arms, wiping the tears off her face. 

“Well dear, what do you say we go get you married? Last I heard your darling groom was as jumpy as a kitten.” Merida just chuckled and smiled, letting her mother lead her away from the room. 

If Merida was very honest with herself, she barely remembered what happened during the actual wedding. For the most part, she felt like an effigy. The ceremonial words and phrases involved in the queen marrying and someone becoming consort were very tedious and time consuming, and she was thankful when the whole thing was done with. 

It wasn’t until the priest finally pronounced them married that Merida snapped out of the daze she had found herself in. All of a sudden, with startling clarity, she looked into Mac’s eyes and saw the wonder and awe she felt reflecting back at her. Then he was pulling her to him and he was kissing her as if his very life depended on it and the thunderous applause was a beautiful backdrop to the emotions Merida felt swirling in her heart. They finally pulled apart after a few moments that felt like ages, and she looked at her husband (gods) and he must have been reading her mind, because she heard him mutter, “we’re married” under his breath with absolute astonishment and she knew that whoever or whatever was watching over them had given her the right man to love. 

From that moment on, they did not get another breath to themselves, until they finally retreated back to their bedchamber (their rooms, with their bed, and gods would this take some getting used to). They shut themselves into the room amidst giggles and caresses and a multitude of kisses that seemed to stretch on forever. When they finally broke apart for more than a span of four seconds, Macintosh looked at her and his grin was bursting with love. 

“Did I mention how beautiful you look, wife?” He whispered to her, and she blushed up to her flower crown.

“Aye, you most certainly did, husband. At least three times already.”

“Well I will never tire of saying it, my lovely queen. I will tell ye every single mornin’, and every single night until my last breath.” Merida could feel herself tearing up once again, and she wondered briefly how she had gotten just so lucky with this man. 

He pulled her back into his arms, kissing her with a dizzying passion that made her legs jello and her breath leave her lungs in a whoosh. Slowly, very slowly, Merida could feel herself being pushed gently backwards toward the giant bed, and with the rain lightly tapping on the window pane, Merida realized that this was just the beginning of a lifetime of adventures and love. 

She couldn’t wait.


End file.
